


i'll be there, wherever, whenever

by nakamotaro



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Prince Kang Taehyun, Protective TOMMOROW X TOGETHER, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotaro/pseuds/nakamotaro
Summary: years have passed since beomgyu died and taehyun hasn't moved on, but everything turns around when he met someone who made him rethink his feelings for the final time.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 14





	i'll be there, wherever, whenever

**Author's Note:**

> hi moas! this is my first txt/taegyu fic so i hope you show support! please do mind i am not that good in english but i will try to elaborate the story as nicely as i can, thank you and happy reading :>
> 
> *ps if you see a link within the story please do search and click it because it can be related to the plot!

Justifying his feelings, Taehyun stood up and fought once again, despite Beomgyu leaving him all alone in this crucial world, he thinks being strong would be a wonderful thing to pay Beomgyu back. Therefore, he went to the forest and climbed a tree to have a deep talk with himself. Taehyun didn't want to leave Beomgyu but Beomgyu knew the end of his life was approaching. Beomgyu tried his best to save himself but it was too late, the bullet already reached his heart, the doctors and nurses revived Beomgyu for a lot of times but Beomgyu couldn't wake up anymore. That is where Taehyun knew that Beomgyu really was someone special to his life.

* * *

June 23, Beomgyu's death anniversary, Taehyun decided to visit Beomgyu's grave beside their favorite playground. While they were kids they'd love to spend their time there and even talk about their missing assignments. Usually, Yeonjun would join them to start a tutoring session.

"Beomgyu! When I die I want to be buried here so I can remember our memories together"

"Nah Taehyun, you won't die I promise, we'll be together forever right?"

Sitting in the tree, Taehyun's memories with Beomgyu flashed within a few frames. As the sky became dark, Taehyun went back to his home and called his other friend Huening Kai and asked if they could join Soobin and Yeonjun tomorrow at the Post-Summer Concert. Huening Kai agreed and Taehyun got excited. Taehyun never felt this happy ever since the love of his life left. Going in circles, Taehyun heard a knock on his door at 9pm. Taehyun immediately got up and opened the door and saw a tall guy wearing a hoodie.

The guy told Taehyun he dropped his wallet along the road so he thought he would give it back. The mysterious guy left and Taehyun remained speechless. Taehyun didn't even remember he brought his wallet while he went to the forest.

* * *

June 24, the day of the Post-Summer Concert that will be held at the open ground. Soobin drove his car infront of Taehyun's dorm before they went to the open ground, they were silent along the way even if there were 4 people in the car. Suddenly Yeonjun said...

"Wow, I can't believe it...it's been a year but we still can't move on from Beomgyu"

"Yeah but what about Taehyun? I'm sure he's experiencing more pain than you thought" Huening Kai said.

Taehyun acted asleep as he was facing the window but his glasses and facemask covered the tears that were dropping. It was a memory Taehyun wanted to forget at the same time he doesn't. That memory of his changed his life, he was pretty sure if Beomgyu dodged the bullet, Beomgyu would've been in his second life right now.

* * *

_\- FLASHBACK -_

_June 23 10pm, a typical night, Beomgyu and Taehyun were walking down in the street when a group of people came upon them. The group of people threatened them with knives and guns because if Taehyun wouldn't pay his fathers expenses he would be killed. Beomgyu went in front of Taehyun to protect him and said Taehyun isn't the one in fault about the situation since Taehyun was only the adopted child._

_One guy from the group already felt sorry but their leader had no heart. Beomgyu started to beg and cry infront of the group of guys but as Beomgyu started to ask for forgiveness, the leader of the group shot Beomgyu straight to the heart._

_Taehyun grabbed the gun and shot every single guy from the group while he was breaking down. Taehyun lifted Beomgyu and rushed to the hospital but it was too late, Beomgyu was dead from arrival and his last words were "Taehyun, live long okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be guiding you from afar, all the best my eternally"._

_Before Beomgyu said his last words, Huening Kai, Soobin, and Yeonjun got to see Beomgyu for the las time. They had no words, they seek justice for Beomgyu and they wanted to revenge him. Meanwhile staring at a blank wall, Taehyun knew Beomgyu took the phrase "I'll sacrifice my life for you" deeply and literally, he was serious, Beomgyu was ready to risk everything for the love of his life Taehyun._

* * *

As Soobin's car went near the parking lot, Taehyun saw the guy from last night beside the carrousel booth. Taehyun thought he was only hallucinating that's why he continued to ignore it. Huening Kai set up a blanket near the stage to get a better view while Yeonjun and Soobin proceeded to buy food and drinks. When they came back, it was just in time for the concert to start. 

"So this is our first concert without Beomgyu right?" Yeonjun said.

"Yeonjun when will you shut the fuck up and move on? Taehyun is hurting too." Soobin said.

"I feel single you mother fuckers." Huening Kai said.

After the concert was finished they all went home but Taehyun decided to hangout once again at his favorite playground. While he was about to sit down at the swings, the mysterious guy was there again. 

* * *

Taehyun sat beside the other swing and asked if they are following but the guy answered yes. Taehyun felt scared but the guy told him not too. As the guy stood up, Taehyun stopped him and asked who he was. The guy sat down again and explained.

_"I don't even know how to explain myself, I just want to keep you safe. I made a promise to myself to keep you and your friends safe Kang Taehyun, I know Beomgyu is gone and no one can protect you anymore so yeah I really love you for who you are"_

After talking, the guy ran away and left Taehyun alone in the swings. Taehyun was confused and flustered at the same time, he felt in love but he doesn't even know who that guy was and where he came from.

Stars in the sky, wind running through Taehyun's hair, memories flashed on his mind again, it was when he had a movie date with Beomgyu. The temperature of the wind was the same temparature of Beomgyu's room, it was cold but it leaves you a nice feeling. 

* * *

June 25, the day of Taehyun's final match in his school as a senior soccer player. It was a sunny day and a lot of people were there cheering for their team. As Taehyun was about to kick the ball, he heard a scream from a distance that says "Go for it Taehyun! Beomgyu still loves you!". Taehyun had no idea what the person was actually trying to say nor where the person was but he knew the person was telling the truth, even if Beomgyu isn't with him, Beomgyu made a promise to him that he will guide him always. 

An hour has passed and Taehyun's team won the game, it was an unexpected win since Taehyun had no motivation to play soccer anymore since his number one supporter Beomgyu had left this world already. But as soon as he heard the person scream, his heartbeat became faster and his serotonin was boosted out of nowhere, it was like Beomgyu's presence was with him.

Little did Taehyun know the person who screamed from afar was the mysterious guy from before, and that mysterious guy was Choi Beomgyu, Beomgyu was still alive. Beomgyu survived the bullet, Taehyun never heard the word "Time of Death" the day where he thought Beomgyu had died. Yeonjun kept it a secret from him so he would focus on his game and reflect on himself.

* * *

June 23, 2 years have passed and Taehyun has still no idea who was that mysterious guy, they would always hang out and watch movies together but the guy never showed his face. Suddenly Taehyun noticed something recognizable on the mysterious guy's wrist, it was a friendship bracelet, it was Beomgyu and Taehyun's matching bracelet. 

Taehyun hugged the mysterious guy and thanked him for keeping him safe and happy all the time even if he was alone. They spent weeks and months together, before the day ended the mysterious guy cuddled with Taehyun while they were listening to music. 

Few kilometers away you can hear Yeonjun's footsteps running towards Taehyun's house. Yeonjun knew Beomgyu's remaining time was about to finish so he had to run as fast as he could. When the playlist ended the mysterious guy went to the desk and grabbed his things and faced Taehyun. 

"Taehyun, you've been a great friend, and a great person to me. I was happy I was given a chance to be with you as my final wish. I am happy to see you win the soccer championship and now you can compete overseas, do your best next time Taehyun, see you again my eternally"

Taehyun suddenly realized the mysterious guy was Beomgyu as he heard the guy call him eternally. Taehyun cried and tried to run and catch up to Beomgyu but he was too late, Beomgyu already faded into dust outside his house, just in time, Yeonjun also reached Taehyun's house but he was too late as well.

Taehyun realized he wasted his final chance to be with Beomgyu for the last time. His memories flashed in his mind again, how he met the guy, and how they spend their time together. Now, Beomgyu has officially died on June 23, as Taehyun went to Beomgyu's grave he saw letters and numbers appearing one by one. Taehyun realized Beomgyu was given one more year to live before his death can be officially recorded.

Beomgyu had to hide himself from his true identity or else he will suddenly disappear from this world without a proper goodbye to Taehyun. 

Taehyun never loved again, he never wanted to go outside nor meet with his friends. He was guilty, he never knew he would waste a year doubting who that mysterious person was, he never expected he fell in love for the last time with his first love.

Before Beomgyu left, he placed a note on Taehyun's laptop with this link "https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1322882183669805056?s=20" saying that he made this composition of his before he planned to say goodbye. 

_"Maybe I was never meant to be chosen, maybe I was really meant to disappear in this world, Beomgyu was the only human that matters to me other than my bestfriends but I wasted a chance that can change my whole life "_ \- Kang Taehyun

_"From now on, Kang Taehyun, you may now count the stars again but this time count it without me, find someone who can love you like I did, but always remember I'll be there, wherever whenever"_ \- Choi Beomgyu


End file.
